At the beginning of the FY1996, Dr. Weinberg resigned from his IPA contract agreement with LDRR due to conflict of interest in dealing with the government and his own patent interests. Dr. Weinberg started his own company and over the next 3-4 months continued to perform contract work with LDRR. Several conflict of interests issues developed between Dr. Weinberg and NIH. At the advice of lawyers in OTT, Dr. Weinberg was released and the project was put on hold pending increased financial and institutional support from the NCI and CC. The program was terminated in April 1996,when LDRR was informed by the NCI that this project was not given sufficiently high enough priority to warrant any support.